1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a height adjustable structure of a desk combination. Especially, the drawer cabinet of the desk combination can be used for adjusting the height of the table face to a proper position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional desk combination in accordance with the prior art comprises a desk, and a drawer cabinet. The drawer cabinet can be received in the right side, the left side or the two sides of the desk, and can also be used individually so that the desk and the drawer cabinet co-operate with each other so as to form a diverse combination, thereby increasing the versatility of the desk combination. However, the drawer cabinet includes a table face which is usually fixed on the drawer cabinet so that the height of the table face of the drawer cabinet cannot be adjusted arbitrarily to fit users of different statures, thereby greatly limiting the versatility of the drawer cabinet.